


Worthy

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: The sex was mind-blowing, all consuming. But was that all she was worthy of when it came to the Saiyan Prince? One-Shot. Explicit content: lemon and foul language.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So yeah, hey - it's been 4 long years since I've posted anything on here, and I'm a bit rusty with my writing. The last 4 years have been a rollercoaster, and now for the first time since I was a kid in all honesty, I'm the happiest I've ever been. It took so many years, but I FINALLY found the love of my life and I can't wait to spend forever with him :) he is the one who encouraged me to write again. So here is a quick one-shot I came up with, just to get started writing again. Hope you like. :)

Was it worth it?

Was the stupefying, remarkable sex that occurred between them night after night worth the traces of pain she felt when he wouldn't as much as acknowledge her presence when passing her in the hallways of the large mansion known as Capsule Corp? Was the raw, burning appetite she had developed for him worth the rejection he bestowed upon her?

The beautiful heiress could have any man on this damn planet she wanted. Men fell all over her regularly; she turned down at least ten dates a day since becoming single after her relationship with Yamcha ended. And the one man she wanted, the one man she desired more than any other, wouldn't give her the time of day outside of the bedroom.

Sure, he may be a prince, but he was NOT Prince Charming; that was for certain. He was an arrogant prick, concerned more about pushing his body to the limits to become a Super Saiyan than trying to get to know her better. She knew the first mindless kiss they shared during this 'arrangement' of theirs was strictly physical, nothing more.

A date would never occur.

He most definitely would never fall in love with her.

Hell, even a friendship was out of the question.

So what was Bulma Briefs, a scientific genius, doing getting caught up in a no strings attached relationship with Vegeta of all people?

_**Vegeta.** _

A murderer. An asshole. A selfish, unfeeling brute.

These were the hard facts her brained challenged her with. She was playing with fire, and knew she was bound to get burned.

_But…_

_Those eyes._

Those intense, smoldering raven orbs of his.

Maybe she was delusional, but she was certain she could see something in them.

She could not decipher what this something was exactly, but it was there.

When his callous fingertips would stroke her soft skin nightly, she felt tingles of zeal she had never felt before. Their sexual fling had been occurring for the past three months, and every time their bodies came together as one, it felt like the first time. She knew that was cheesy to say, but it was the truth. He knew how to take her to new heights each time; it was addicting, enthralling. Their hips always rocked together in perfect sync, tidal waves of ecstasy crashing over them again and again.

But every night, when he would get one last thrust in, he would opt for one last bite of her succulent mounds, then extract himself from her. No words were ever exchanged; he would merely glance at her as he would get dressed, and then exit the room without even looking back at her.

He would always leave her lying in her bed completely breathless, sweat clinging to her peachy skin as she would watch him shut the door behind him. When she would come out of her trance, she would tell herself that would be the last time. Never again would she allow herself to fall into the steel-like arms of a jerk like him.

_Wishful thinking._

Resisting him was futile, and she accepted defeat. Would they ever be a couple? No, Bulma conceded, but maybe they could be something. Even a friend. He was clearly a lonely soul, and she knew that not even someone as icy as him would want to go through life alone, without even a companion of sorts. He had done horrible, unforgivable things in his life; she was well-aware of that. But she loved a challenge. And attempting to befriend the sexy prince was the ultimate challenge.

Bulma was now sitting in her personal lab, her fingers stalling on her keyboard as an image of the prince flashed through her mind. More so every day, he started occupying her thoughts, replaying scenes of wild sex from the night before. Her tiny body trembled just thinking of the rough way he would insert himself into her, filling her to the hilt as she screamed out his name.

Sweat began to drip off her eyebrow, and she casually took the back of her hand and wiped the perspiration away. It was a hot summer day, but she knew the weather had nothing to do with her flushing.

_Snap out of it, girl, and get this damn project over with._

"WOMAN!"

The piercing, but attractive voice almost made her fall out of her chair.

_Damn him!_

"My name is BULMA, for the millionth time, you fucking prick," Bulma glowered as her azure eyes met a pair of raging raven ones.

Vegeta casually leaned against the doorframe of her office, dressed in only a pair of lose fitting shorts. His flawless body was glistening in sweat from his training session, his eyes narrowed as he studied her. How dare a fragile little human woman address him in such a matter.

"Your name is shit for all I care. It's about time you address me with the respect I deserve; I've been offering you too much leniency with that crude mouth of yours."

Bulma let out a humorless laugh as she stood up out of her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta did his best to ignore the way her breasts were perking up out of her snug tanktop as she advanced him. Biting his bottom lip, he adverted his gaze when she finally stood a few inches in front of him, her eyes challenging him.

"Oh, I beg your pardon, _your highness_. Maybe I should get on my knees and grovel," she sarcastically spat out, placing her hands on her hips.

"If you wish to get on your knees for that purpose, so be it. You seem to be on your knees a lot these days," he remarked with a devilish smirk.

Bulma's whole body flared with heat. His smirk deepened at how rattled she appeared before him. Bulma felt her fist shake at her side, and let out a deep, steady breath, attempting to calm her flaring emotions. "You have some nerve, you ass," she seethed.

"You don't seem to mind that, do you, woman?" he challenged arrogantly, cocking his head to the side, licking his lips.

Several responses scattered through Bulma's mind. He was baiting her; if she had come to learn anything about the Prince of All Saiyans, it was that he loved a good verbal spar with her. As odd as it sounded, it was akin to a turn-on from him. Even now, she could sense his arousal as he took a step forward, silently taunting her with that infuriating, but oh-so hot smirk of his.

A victorious smirk of her own graced Bulma's beautiful face as she closed the last remaining gap between them, her breasts practically tickling his bare chest. Vegeta flinched at the contact, his taunt muscles contracting as he did his best to keep his composure. "Would you like me to get on my knees now, Prince Vegeta?" she whispered seductively, one of her perfectly manicured nails dragging down his sculpted chest, stopping as she reached the elastic of his shorts.

The strong, seductive aroma of her perfume hit Vegeta's nostrils as she licked the sensitive spot of his ear, a weakness of his she had picked up on during their nightly sessions. He clenched his jaw to silence a moan, not wanting her to see how defenseless she was making him. The thick fog of passion that clouded his mind every night he succumbed to her began to take over, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He had purely come in here to bark at the human wench that her fucking bots she made for the Gravity Room couldn't withstand his incredible power, and she had better get started on constructing a stronger set.

Yet now…he was snaking his arms around her curvaceous hips, hauling her up against him.

_**Snap the fuck out of it!** _

His thoughts were blaring at him to knock this off. More and more everyday he was finding it hard to resist the advances of the Earthling woman. He was not a virgin by any means and had been with countless women throughout the corners of the Universe. Not a single woman he had been with prior could compare to the reckless lust he felt for this human woman. She was able to keep up with him, thrill him, tease him. It was staggering. Not that he would ever, ever let her know that.

And that was exactly why this couldn't happen now. A man as cold and closed off as him would never allow 'attachments' of any form to manifest with another soul. Especially a foul human.

So why couldn't he stop? Why now was he kissing her hungrily, sucking and nipping on her lower lip until she let out the approving moan that his ears craved to hear, like an entrancing melody. Next thing he knew, he backed her up against her desk, knocking her tall stacks of documents and paperwork to the floor.

In that moment, Bulma didn't even care that her extensive research papers had been scattered throughout the room, and instead pulled him down on top of her, digging her nails into his back. Vegeta sucked in a harsh breath, grazing his lips over the flimsy fabric of her shirt concealing her ample mounds, before tugging it off with his bare teeth. She purred as a cold chill flourished throughout her body as her top was discarded to the floor, panting as he easily tugged her jeans off. Removing his own pants, he practically pounced on top of her, kissing her neck impatiently as his fingers toiled with her lacy panties. Bulma wrapped her legs around his trim waist to steady herself, throwing her head back as his tongue slid languidly down her stunning body. His tongue playfully teased the thin fabric hiding her womanhood, delighting in the way she squirmed under him.

Bulma arched her back once she was fully naked, gasping in pleasure as his blistering tongue began to explore her. A few minutes later when her hips began to flex peevishly, he smirked and raised his head up, planting a quick kiss on her lips before his member entered her eagerly. His pace was slow and controlled at first, leaning down and kissing the sensitive spots of her breasts, earning a low, gratifying moan from the human woman beneath him. Time seemed to pass slowly as Vegeta picked up his pace, delighted at how Bulma's hips slammed against his in an effort to keep up.

The speed he accelerated to was enough to make Bulma struggle for air, the waves of turbulent, fiery currents seizing her small body, her eyes fluttering shut as he placed animalistic kisses across her neck. She could barely register a thought as her climax approached, and the next thing she knew her eyes momentarily rolled into the back of her head as her release encompassed her whole being.

The prince experienced his own rewarding release a few moments later, his impressive discipline allowing his arms to support himself above her as his face rested in her silky hair. She absentmindedly stroked his sweaty back as she fixated her gaze on the ceiling above them, her heartrate attempting to normalize. Vegeta lifted his head up when he regained his composure, realization of what had just occurred hitting him.

_**Get the fuck off this vile, repulsive human woman NOW.** _

With a hiss, Vegeta removed himself from her and got to his feet, searching for his clothes on the floor. Bulma shyly smiled as she observed him, smoothing her disheveled hair down. Just like she noted earlier in the day, every time they had sex, it was better and more satisfying than the last. Surely, he would agree. Surely…

"Hey, Vegeta," Bulma spoke as he pulled on his shorts.

He glanced at her in acknowledgment, cracking his neck to the right.

"You know…if you ever need someone to talk to, or if you ever just want to do something as simple as not eat dinner alone in your room every night, I –"

"Shut up!"

Bulma quizzically raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Shut the fuck up, you asinine, exasperating banshee! Don't you dare ever say something like that to me again," he rasped harshly, his eyes burning a dark hole into her.

"But…I don't understand, I was just letting you know if you need somebody—"

"I DON'T need anybody. Not now, not ever. Don't you ever suggest something so despicable to me ever again. Your only purpose is to maintain the Gravity Chamber and give me good fucking when I feel like it. There will NEVER be anything more going on between us. Do I make myself fucking clear, you idiotic wench?" he growled, his eyes never as cold or distant as they were in that moment.

For being a woman of many words, she could not think of a single one in that moment. Never had anyone ever made her feel so foolish or hollow in her life. Out of the kindness of her heart, she had attempted to reach out to him just then. Of course, she wasn't expecting him to be warm or inviting, but that was not the response she had been anticipating. She had been ready for him to say no, but not with such bone-crushing venom.

Before she could even open her mouth to speak, the prince vanished from the room, slamming the door behind him. Bulma gulped as she reached for her scattered garments across the floor.

_Why in the hell do I bother? Why did I even think that was a good idea to say something like that?!_

Vegeta only cared about himself; he made that blatantly clear daily with his brash demeanor anytime someone tried to be cordial with him. It was silly for her to think he would find it plausible for the two of them to be any sort of acquaintances. This was just sex, nothing more. Incredible sex, at that. That should have been enough for her. But it wasn't.

Call it woman's intuition, or just plain imprudence on her part, but Bulma truly believed there was much more to the Saiyan Prince than he was letting on. It could take months, years, maybe even decades, but the beautiful heiress was determined to get to know him better; clearly, it would require a cornucopias amount of patience on her part. The thrilling sensations that came from being in his presence made the risk worth it to her, no matter how slim her chances of winning seemed in that moment.

_Just gotta take it one day at a time. . ._


End file.
